


Birds of a Feather Fuck Together

by Sinnykins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Anthropomorphic, Cloaca, Furry, Incest, Kemonomimi, Oral Sex, Other, beastiality, big insertions, dragon - Freeform, snoutfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnykins/pseuds/Sinnykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is a dragon. Dave is a crow kemonomimi. Somehow they're still related and somehow Dave is in "heat", just for the sake of lots of weird kinks. Don't even try to understand this fic if you attempt to read it, ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather Fuck Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR POSTING THIS IT SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE IT'S WAY TOO WEIRD AND KINKY IDK WHAT I'M DOING BUT I ENJOYED WRITING IT and stuff it was mostly written to prove to a friend that snoutfucking is a good kink. I really like dragons?? Yeah ok have fun scarring yourself.

The smell of his heat was thick in the air around them, blanketing their senses and forming the ever-present backdrop to the scene they’d gotten themselves into. It was a heavy musky smell, a little sweet and mingling with the sweat breaking out across his bared skin. He was completely naked; any scrap of clothing brushing against his hypersensitive nerves now would have been torture, unbearable, suffocating. As it was he still felt like he was burning up, lit on fire from the inside out and melting slowly as his own scent suffocated him.

 

He was on the ground, wings spread out beneath him and protesting a little at the position, although he was hardly in any state of mind to give a damn at the moment. His knees were up towards his chest, black taloned fingers resting on his soft human skin to hold them steady, with his ankle joint (significantly higher up his leg than a “normal” ankle) bent to rest his feet next to his head. Those wicked looking claws flexed and scraped and scrabbled for purchase, toes curling and uncurling with the desire to _grip_ , but the ground was smooth and there was only the desperate sound of sharp points dragging along rock.

 

Again he failed to care – all that mattered was the huge, scalding hot tongue leisurely running up one ass cheek, trailing the underside of his thigh and curling around his rough, scaly hand. It left a cooling line of saliva, copious enough to drip from his skin, and the sensation made him shudder and bite back the desire to chirp. Attached to that tongue was an intimidatingly sizable head, a blunt, rounded snout with a long, narrow jaw, and fiery orange eyes bigger than his fist. All of it was covered in neat little scales, a glossy and metallic copper that was rich and dark on his back and gradually lightened to cream along the underside of his belly. Despite the length of his pearly white fangs, glinting each time he opened his mouth enough to use his tongue, there was something mild, composed, and intelligent about his expression.

 

Although today it seemed that his composure was cracking.

 

The number of times he licked around and near the area he desired to be touched the most far surpassed his current level of patience, and before Dave could stop himself he was squirming, his breathing coming hard through his nose as a precaution against embarrassing noises, though the rustling of his feathers was more than enough to make up for it. Somehow the dry scraping against the rock in combination with the occasional grating drag of his talons was chipping away at Dirk’s restraint. It was barely visible in his bright eyes, a very subtle glint, a slight edge of lust-induced haze beginning to fog them over. But his actions spoke much more clearly, as each drag of that velvety tongue against his body became slightly more demanding, slightly more rushed.

 

It was only when the line of his cloaca was so puffy and defined, so slick with his arousal that it dripped down onto the spread fan of his tail, that the pink muscle teasing him finally relented. His cock was flat against his stomach and leaking precum, but the jerk that ran through the length of his body when Dirk’s tongue finally touched him was enough to make it bob.

 

The very tip slid against his slit, sending a jolt of sensation through every nerve. He had already been humming with anticipation and the touch spiked it into something overwhelmingly pleasant, enough to make his lips part and wring a keening sound from his throat. That tongue was so careful and thorough, tracing around and around like a slippery finger, mingling fluids and sending him into a near-constant shiver fit that soon had his hips bucking up to meet it. Dirk was always one step ahead despite his own arousal, pulling back just enough to prevent any more contact than he was willing to allow.

 

Dave was suffering, his desire coursing through him in unbearable waves that made the waiting almost painful. His sounds came more frequently, his attempts to quiet himself faltering in the face of his body’s self-imposed torture. It was like a throbbing ache situated somewhere deep within his being, a feeling that echoed its way out to his dripping entrance and along the length of his dick. Each drag of tongue against him made it flare up worse, almost approaching a sort of relief but falling just shy and ultimately making it that much more difficult to deal with. Something about his desperation seemed to affect Dirk at least, got him to press the flat of his tongue against him and drag it up, repeating it over and over in great sweeps that left him even more messy and soaked…sometimes he went up high enough to briefly curl his tongue around his dick, his reasonably sized length almost looking small compared to the muscle. But it was never as much as he needed, and his erratic bucking was doing nothing to get him any closer to his release.

 

“F-for fuck’s sake…are you trying to h-help me or are you just…trying to prove whether or not death by t-teasing is legit? I’d much rather…you played ‘how many licks to get to the center of Dave’s hot b-bod’ – pretty sure the answer is three.” His voice came out in breathy and uneven bursts, but he had lost all the fucks he might have had to give. Hormones had replaced any level of common sense or higher functioning coolbird thought in favor of getting laid, and right now he was willing to do or say whatever it took to have that tongue _inside_ him.

 

“Waiting for an appropriate invitation tends to be the praised course of action when preparing to perform the cloacal equivalent to cunnilingus on one’s younger sibling. Or at least, that was what I had been led to presume. Please feel free to correct me if I’m mistaken.”

 

The asshole breathed it against him, hardly bothering to pull his snout away, so that the deep rumbling words vibrated through him, made Dave’s head tilt back and forced a needy groan out of him. His talons dug into his own skin, very nearly breaking through with the force of his grip, and he tried yet again to find some purchase for his feet without any success.

 

“Permission granted. N-now hurry the hell up and shove it in I swear to _god_ —“

 

And just like that it was pressing against him. At first it seemed Dirk was going to continue his pattern of unbearable slowness, what with the way the tapered tip of his tongue probed the entrance of his cloaca. Dave out and out whined, pushed his hips right up into the dragon’s face, and was rewarded with the thick muscle abruptly plunging inside of him. It appeared he had just been testing the give and found it appropriate enough to merely shove, no longer bothering with the whole teasing façade. In the end his brother was just as aroused as he was, and it was painfully obvious in the way his tongue writhed around inside of him, trying to curl and twist about in the tight passage despite the way all of Dave’s muscles clenched down hard in ecstasy. He cried out and rode the pleasure, the sensation of being full and spread and gripping something soft and warm, got used to the feeling and needed more. Dirk wasn’t stopping, either…he rubbed along his inner walls, stroking and tasting, resisting the squeezing in favor of pressing in deeper.

 

Dave had already been aware that Dirk had a long, thick tongue, but when he was forced to feel it slide into him inch by painstaking inch, the girth steadily getting wider and stretching him further, it felt fucking endless. That hot, slippery, squirming length went on and on, probed deeper inside him and he could feel it slide against his walls the entire way in. But despite how long it was, how dizzy he was getting at having it so deep inside of him, at the sight of that tongue steadily being buried in his body, the width didn’t start getting uncomfortable until the very end of it, when that smooth and scaly nose was resting right against the line of his slit. He trembled and sucked in shallow, rushed breaths, gulping for oxygen as if it fueled the fire flowing through his veins to pool in his groin, but no amount of air seemed to be enough when he felt so thoroughly speared by the muscle.

 

Dirk allowed him a moment to adjust, held it still inside of him, but he could feel his hot breath puffing from his nose and ghosting against his flushed skin, and the hesitation ended up more torturous than helpful. It took his brother far too long to begin to move again, to continue the probing and rubbing and sliding that formed the delicious friction, to send spark after electric spark coursing through him. It wasn’t particularly easy for Dirk, but he still began to pull his tongue back a couple inches and then plunge it in again, each thrusting movement trying to reach deeper inside of him. And each time he did it, Dave’s hips bucked to meet it and his feet slipped and he shook with the intensity of it. Through the haze of his pleasure he noticed something odd, a strange feeling he got whenever Dirk pushed particularly hard against him. It was as if the very tip of Dirk’s tongue was brushing against some place very sensitive, moreso than the rest of his cloaca. It bordered discomfort, shooting sensation to the very tips of his clawed toes and making them curl up regardless of the lack of a thing to curl around.

 

And the more his attention was drawn to it, the more he began to realize that Dirk was actively pushing against him to reach it.

 

He could feel the flicking motion of his tongue deep inside of him, feel the tip of it occasionally brush that spot. It was a demanding action, desperate in its own way, as if having Dave wrapped around his tongue, squeezing and writhing and moaning and rubbing his juices so thoroughly into his tastebuds was something the dragon enjoyed immensely and was eager to seek more of. Dirk was shifting closer to him, pushing harder against his slit as if to force his tongue just a little deeper so he could really work over that strange place inside him, and Dave became aware of those soft scales rubbing and grinding against the stretched hole of his cloaca. Dirk’s nose looked glossy with his fluids and that was enough to get Dave to relinquish his grip on his own legs, to reach down with a hand and hold Dirk’s head the best he could in order to give himself some leverage. It was enough to make him press his hips against Dirk as best he could, grinding himself on that soft, slippery snout with the scales rubbing sensitive skin.

 

So Dirk’s movements got more frenzied in return, until he was applying more and more force with his nose. Dave watched, thighs trembling, as his already stretched entrance began to spread wider, slowly forced to open around the curve of the snout pressing into him. He felt feverish and dizzy, his muscles tensed but completely useless when the rest of him was so overwhelmed by the feeling of being stretched and filled. His vision of that copper nose pushing inside of his body began to blur and his discomfort peaked into a brief, sharp pain that was almost immediately swallowed by ecstasy and the strange pressure of something probing very deep inside him. He had the strange notion that Dirk was probably somewhere he shouldn’t be, but when he gave another great shove against him, burying his snout in right up to his curved nostrils and rubbing his tongue inside that exceptionally sensitive place, nothing mattered.

 

It was so intense that he didn’t even notice his own release approaching until it suddenly hit him with enough force to rock his whole body and make him screech as waves of pleasure rolled into waves of spasms, muscles clenching and unclenching around Dirk’s tongue and nose, hips jerking as his cock twitched and sprayed thick ropes of white over his taut, sweaty stomach. The spasms lasted longer and he was still squirming about once they had mostly subsided, the forced laziness of Dirk’s rubbing movements dragging out the high until Dave was gasping and shoving at his head for him to stop.

 

“H…holy…f-fucking shit…” he ground out, trying to cover up the shaking in his voice, but to no avail. Dirk couldn’t reply immediately, of course…he took his time carefully pulling back, and the torturous pace made sure Dave felt every inch of his tongue sliding out, every scrape of his scales along the tender insides of his thoroughly stretched cloaca. When Dirk was finally all the way out Dave lay there panting and shivering as his legs slowly lowered back to the ground, toes still half-curled.

 

When his vision cleared, he was greeted with the lithe line of a copper colored tail waving in his face before the tip of it began to brush over his parted lips.

 

“If you’ve had enough time to recover I would like to request we continue with Phase 2,” Dirk began as his tail traversed down the length of his body, making Dave shudder and give a soft groan. “After all, you aren’t quite prepared to handle me, but it is most definitely my intention to have you this evening.”

 

Dave couldn’t stop himself from glancing between the dragon’s thick legs to get a peek at the thing his brother ultimately wanted to fit inside of him. The sheer size of it was enough to make him groan again, this time in slight worn out exasperation.

 

It was going to be a _long_ night.


End file.
